Алиса Блэк, истинная дочь своего отца
by DanieMoro
Summary: Всю свою жизнь, она хотела быть похожей на своего отца, Сириуса Блэка, который погиб когда дочери едва исполнился год Алиса восхищалась им, пусть ей даже ни разу не довелось с ним поговорить, узнать его...


Глава 1. Орден феникса.  
Алиса уверенно шагала по коридору. Мракоборческий центр напоминал сущий муравейник, девушка никогда не видела здесь столько народу.  
- Эрик! – окликнула Алиса молодого человека, вышедшего из кабинета.  
- Блэки, привет! – улыбнулся парень, повернувшись.  
- Гарри уже прибыл?  
- Да, он в главном зале. Ну и наделали же шуму эти пожиратели, а? – ухмыльнулся Эрик.  
- Тебе все шутки шутить, - заметила Алиса – Пошли в зал! Малфоя давно пора в Азкабан, ему там самое место, возомнил себя вторым Волан-де-Мортом. Видно, судьба его папаши его ничему не научила.  
Алиса имела в виду Люциуса Малфоя, Пожирателя Смерти, закончившего свои дни в больнице святого Мунго. Бывший приспешник Темного Лорда сошел с ума.  
- Да, Драко Малфой оказался наглым малым, собрал вокруг себя то, что осталось от старой шайки…. Получается ему и на семью собственную наплевать?  
- Не знаю я, - сказала Алиса – Он – Малфой и этим все сказано. Черт, и почему чистокровные волшебники в родстве друг с другом?  
Молодые люди уже стояли перед дверью в зал.  
- Важно дело, а имя лишь слово! – процитировал известную гриффиндорскую присказку Эрик, открывая дверь и пропуская девушку вперед.  
В зале, освещенным парящими в воздухе свечами, за овальным столом сидело несколько человек. Они подняли глаза на вошедших, явно оторвавшись от очень бурной дискуссии.  
- Всем, привет!- поздоровалась Алиса и села напротив черноволосого мужчины в круглых очках, который тепло ей улыбнулся. « Нет, я все-таки подарю вам расческу мистер Поттер» - подумала Алиса. Девушка осмотрела присутствующих, отметив про себя, что все в сборе. И вправду, они все были здесь: Гарри, Джинни, Рон, Гермиона, Билл, Флер, Чарли, только приехавший из Румынии, Джордж, Перси, Луна, Невилл, и , разумеется, Эрик Уайт, вошедший вместе с Алисой. Второе, что отметила девушка, было удивленное выражение лиц многих из присутствующих.  
- Но так же так,- сорвавшимся голосом сказала Джинни,- мама же убила ее, убила! – последнее слово было произнесено гораздо громче.  
- Все паразиты живучие… значит это не Малфой? – обратился Рон к Биллу.  
- Нет, Малфой предпочитает не высовываться, мозгов у него прибавилось. Хотя знаете, мне не ясно как образом она выжила.  
- Ну, возможно, темная магия, мы же не осведомлены в этом разделе волшебства. – предположила Гермиона.  
- Ты что ж, предлагаешь нам темные искусства изучать? – осведомился Рон у своей супруги.  
- Да, нет же! – Гермиона не могла смириться с тем, что муж часто неправильно понимал ее реплики.  
- Участие темной магии, по-моему, очевидно. Даже если бы обошлось без нее, моя мама же дала мне защиту … - задумчиво произнес Гарри, - Я, разумеется, не хочу сказать , что Реддл пожертвовал собой ради Беллатрисы .  
Для Алисы , которая слушала разговор, абсолютно не понимая о ком идет речь, теперь все встало на свои места. Внутри у нее как будто что-то оборвалось. Столько лет девушка успокаивала себя мыслью, что убийца ее отца уже давно горит в аду, а теперь выходило, что эта гадина еще ходит по земле. Руки непроизвольно сжались в кулаки. Алиса поймала на себе тревожный взгляд Гарри.  
- Факт есть факт – она жива. – Подвел итог Чарли.  
- И мы сделаем все, чтоб этот факт перестал быть фактом. – твердо заявил Джордж.

- Ну что, Орден снова в бою? – с вызовом в голосе спросила Джинни присутствующих .  
Все утвердительно кивнули головой.  
- Мракоборцы будут принимать участие? – встрепенулся блюститель законов Перси.  
- Ну, конечно, братец! Неужели мы сами полезем на рожон? – съязвил Джордж.  
- Никто еще не поставлен в известность, но я лично считаю, что должны довести дело до конца именно мы. Я не смогу спокойно наблюдать. – Заявил Билл.  
Послышался согласный шепот.  
- Ты прав, Билл. У нас нет права быть в стороне. – Сказал Гарри.  
- А штаб?- спросил Рон. – Гриммо?  
- Да.  
- Я тоже хочу вступить в Орден! – заявила Алиса.  
- И я – подхватил Эрик.  
- Но вам всего 18! – вскинулась Гермиона.  
- Они совершеннолетние и имеют полное право вступить в Орден. – после этих слов Гарри улыбнулся своей старшей крестнице. У Алисы ответную улыбку выдавить не получилось.

На часах было 2 часа ночи, Алиса сидела в кресле у окна, в полной темноте и вспоминала всю свою жизнь.  
Всю свою жизнь, она хотела быть похожей на своего отца, Сириуса Блэка, который погиб когда дочери едва исполнился год. Сириуса считали убийцей, а он всегда оставался верным своим друзьям. Алиса восхищалась им, пусть ей даже ни разу не довелось с ним поговорить,узнать его. ей много рассказывали о Бродяге, особенно часто это делал Гарри.

Судьбы детей Мародеров вообще были схожи - они рано остались без родителей. Алисе повезло больше – у нее была мама, Эммелина Вэнс, она тоже входила когда то в Орден Феникса, но смерть Сириуса сильно подорвала веру женщины в светлое будущее… Алиса тряхнула головой, надеясь унять резь в глазах. В голове всплыло очередное воспоминание: реакция мамы на решение Алисы стать мракоборцем. В доме был грандиозный скандал, к счастью, вовремя прибывший Гарри все разрулил.  
Девушка решила не сообщать пока матери о возрождении Ордена, ибо сие обстоятельство породило бы скандал, для устранения последствий которого потребовался бы десяток Гарри Поттеров.


End file.
